


Sammy's Got a Diary

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns two of Sam's secrets in one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Got a Diary

            “Gimme that!”

            “No, Dean, it’s personal!”

            “Personal, huh, Sammy? You got a diary?”

            “It’s not a diary!”

            “God, you are such a girl.”

            “Stop!”

            The boys rolled around on the floor, Sam stretching the small leather bound journal out of Dean’s reach as far as his arm could reach. Dean clambered over him, earning a sharp elbow to his chest, buying Sam enough time to flip over and army crawl away. Dean, however, recovered quickly and jumped on his legs just as his brother had begun to stand, effectively slamming him back to the ground.

            Sam let out a loud “Oomph” and put his hand on Dean’s face, attempting to shove him away. Dean reached out for anything he could get his hands on and that happened to be Sam’s hair. The low, breathy moan that followed stopped both men in their tracks. Dean looked up to meet Sam’s eyes, his face still being smooshed ridiculously by his brother’s huge hand. The look of shock and embarrassment on Sam’s face was almost comical, a deep flush quickly spreading down his neck.

            Dean’s breath caught in his throat, suddenly unable to fight the absurd urge to hear that sound again. He gave Sam’s locks another experimental tug and was rewarded with a higher pitched “Aaaahh”.

            A slow grin spread across Dean’s face, his eyes going dark and lusty. “Oh, you _like_ that, don’t you, Sammy?”

            “No I don’t. Get offa me.” Sam wriggled under him but Dean lay there like dead weight.

            To prove his point, Dean yanked harder this time and Sam nearly bit through his own lip trying to contain the moan that wanted to escape. “Oh I’m gonna have some fun with this,” Dean said with no small measure of mischief in his tone.

            “Nnng shut up,” was Sam’s reply, scowling down at Dean with his lower lip poking out just like it always did when he wasn’t getting his way. Dean’s grin widened.

            Dean twisted the fingers still buried in Sam’s hair and used his grip to pull Sam’s head back, exposing his throat. His other hand snaked around to stroke that smooth expanse of skin as Sam struggled to get a full breath. He wrenched Sam’s head suddenly to the side, drawing a hiss and groan out of the younger Winchester, before planting a firm kiss on his cheek, trailing to his ear and jaw, lips warm and open. Sam shifted under him, hands curled into tight fists against the rug, resisting the urge to make any sound.

            “Aw c’mon, Sammy,” Dean purred in his brother’s ear, the hand that had been on Sam’s neck, sliding down his body to snake its way up under his shirt. “Make that pretty sound some more.” He caressed the skin over Sam’s hipbone, pressing in his fingertips in a possessive way Dean knew he liked.

            “Screw you, Dean,” Sam huffed out, though his hips pressed back towards the half-hard bulge in his brother’s pants.

            “Nah, it’s your turn tonight, baby boy,” came Dean’s swift reply, giving the hair in his fingers a sharp tug.

            The grunt that startled its way out of Sam made Dean’s cock twitch something fierce. His hand migrated from Sam’s hip around the back where he gripped a handful of incredibly toned ass. He kneaded the dense muscles there, slowly making his way to the cleft, and when he swiped a fingertip over Sam’s entrance, the other man gave an irrefutable thrust. _Yeah, not so hard to get anymore, Sammy._

            “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Dean asked as he used both hands to yank down the back of Sam’s jeans and boxer-briefs. “That’s why you grow your hair long isn’t it? Because you moan like a whore when someone touches it.”

            “Dean…” Sam appeared to be past struggling, his body having jumped on board with the whole idea and blotted out any higher brain functions he might have been having.

            “That’s right,” Dean said, his voice gone husky and dark with desire. He took a moment to take both mounds of flesh in his hands and just _rub_.

            Sam let out a shuddery breath and pushed back towards the touches, his hard cock pinned beneath him and confined by clothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean’s questing hand make contact with the bedside table and fumble around inside for a moment. He allowed himself the smallest of groans when he saw Dean retrieve the tube of lubricant and shifted his legs apart as far as he could get them, still bound by his jeans.

            “Y’know, you’re kinda kinky,” Dean mused as he flipped the cap on the tube, squeezing the cool liquid onto his fingers.

            “This coming from a man who wanted me to dress as nurse,” Sam retorted, the last word followed by a sharp gasp as he felt a slick finger rub against his opening.

            Dean circled around a few times, teasing the flickering muscle before pushing his first finger in up to the knuckle. Sam grunted, his back arching forward before he schooled his muscles into relaxing. Dean worked his finger in and out a few times and didn’t wait very long to add a second. The slight burning Sam felt was quickly eradicated by a hard wave of _ohfuckyes_ when Dean crooked the two fingers inside him and rubbed firmly into his prostate. He was soon moving his hips, fucking Dean’s fingers until the digits were removed all too soon.

            Sam shuddered and let out a sound that most certainly was not a whimper, seriously beginning to sweat in his long sleeved shirt. Dean lined himself up and wasted no time in sliding the head of his cock into the searing heat of his brother’s ass. He stopped for a moment to adjust to the tight channel gripping around him before rolling his hips in a small circle, making the both of them groan. Grabbing Sam’s waist, he used the leverage to slide himself home, buried balls deep inside of Sam.

            There were times for long, slow thrusts and languid kisses. Now was not one of those times and they both knew it. Lying flat along Sam’s back, Dean dug his fingers back into that mop of dark hair, using just enough pressure to send a sharp tingle down Sam’s spine. And then he drew out. And slammed back in. The answering yell was enough to tell him that this wouldn’t be lasting very long and he started up a brutal pace, pounding Sam into the rough motel carpet.

            “Fuck, Sammy. Always so tight,” he growled into his ear, nipping at it as he jerked at the handful of hair.

            A long groan slipped from Sam’s throat and he rocked his hips back desperately to match Dean’s rhythm. He could already feel a damp patch of pre-come spreading inside his underwear, liquid heat coiling tighter within him. “Dean-…”

            “Gettin’ close, Sammy?” Dean asked breathlessly as he drove himself harder and harder into his brother. “Come for me then.”

            Sam didn’t need written permission. One sharp tug at his hair and a blunt head jabbing that bundle of nerves was enough to send him careening over the edge. He came hard, his muscles clamping down around Dean as he cried his name. Dean’s orgasm slammed into him like a brick wall and he tensed, spilling himself inside his brother for what seemed like an eternity before collapsing in a boneless heap on top of him.

            They stayed there in a sex-drunken haze for a while, Dean’s hand now rubbing soothing circles into Sam’s scalp until he felt like he would melt through the floor. Which is of course when Dean just had to say:

            “So now can I read your diary?” 


End file.
